CBS Studios International
CBS Studios International (formerly CBS Paramount International Television) is a multinational television production-distribution arm of CBS Television Studios and owned by CBS Corporation that was formed in 2004 by Viacom as CBS Paramount International Television, a result of a merger between two television companies, CBS Broadcast International and Paramount International Television. Since September 26, 2006, the company has been part of the CBS Television Distribution Group. In May 2009, CBS Paramount International Television was renamed to CBS Studios International. The company distributes the CBS Studios library as well as the Rysher Entertainment library (owned domestically by 2929 Entertainment), the King World Productions library, and certain HBO shows internationally. It owns Network Ten, an Australian free-to-air television network. History CBS Paramount International Television was formed in 2004 as a result of a merger between two television companies, CBS Broadcast International and Paramount International Television. In May 2009, CPITV was renamed to CBS Studios International. The company distributes the CBS Studios library as well as the Rysher Entertainment library (owned domestically by 2929 Entertainment), the King World Productions library and certain HBO shows internationally. On September 14, 2009, it was revealed that CBS Studios International struck a joint venture deal with Chellomedia to launch six CBS-branded channels in the UK during 2009. The new channels would replace Zone Romantica, Zone Thriller, Zone Horror and Zone Reality, plus timeshift services Zone Horror +1 and Zone Reality +1. CBS Reality, CBS Reality +1, CBS Drama and CBS Action launched on November 16, 2009, replacing Zone Reality, Zone Reality +1, Zone Romantica and Zone Thriller, respectively. On April 5, 2010, Zone Horror and Zone Horror +1 were rebranded as Horror Channel and Horror Channel +1. CBS Studios International licenses rights for the top international formats. In 2010, CBS Studios International went into an equal joint venture with Reliance Broadcast Network Limited to form Big CBS Networks Pvt. Ltd. The network operates a general entertainment channel, Big CBS Prime a youth-oriented channel, Big CBS Spark, and a women's and urban couple oriented channel, Big CBS Love. In January 2011, CBS Studios International partnered with Australian company Ten Network Holdings to launch digital free-to-air channel Eleven. CBS Studios International held a 33% stake in the joint-venture company ElevenCo. Ten Network Holdings entered voluntary administration in June 2017. This ultimately led to CBS acquiring the entirety of Network Ten in November 2017.CBS Corporation Completes Acquisition Of Ten Network., Ten Network Holdings, 16 November 2017. The network became a division of CBS Studios International. On August 1, 2012, Chellomedia revealed that the European versions of Zone Romantica, Zone Reality and Club TV would be rebranded as CBS Drama, CBS Reality and CBS Action. Channels owned by CBS Studios International Ten Network Holdings *10 *10 Bold *10 Peach EMEA (co-owned with AMC Networks International) *CBS Action *CBS Drama *CBS Europa *CBS Justice *CBS Reality *Horror Channel Past activities CBS Studios International had part ownership of former Australian subscription channels TV1 and SF Channel. From 2006 to 2009, as CBS Paramount International Television, the company distributed the film libraries from Paramount Pictures and Republic Pictures. It distributed the DreamWorks live-action library from 2006 to 2008. In 2013, RTL Group and CBS Studios International announced its joint-venture as RTL CBS Asia Entertainment Network in Southeast Asia, with the launch of RTL CBS Entertainment in September 2013. However, in January 2018, Blue Ant Media acquired the joint venture and its channels. See also *CBS Television Studios *King World References External links * CBS Studios International website * Category:CBS Corporation subsidiaries Category:Media companies established in 2004